The present invention relates to electrical transformer/rectifier arrangements.
Transformers are well known in the art for transforming electrical energy at an alternating voltage into electrical energy at another usually different alternating voltage without change of frequency. Transformers depend upon mutual induction and essentially consist of two electrical circuits magnetically coupled together. The usual construction comprises two coils or windings with a magnetic core disposed between them. The primary circuit receives energy from an AC supply whilst the secondary circuit delivers energy to a load, usually at a different voltage.
Often a DC voltage is required from the transformer and the AC voltage in the secondary circuit is rectified. FIG. 1 shows a transformer having rectified secondary circuit known in the art. Primary circuit 10 comprises a primary coil 12 with an alternating voltage applied across it. The core 14 and secondary coil 16 complete the transformer. The alternating voltage induced in the secondary coil 16 is rectified by diodes 18 and 20 and capacitor 22 provide a steady DC supply to the load, not shown.
However, for example, in high voltage applications this rectified transformer arrangement can cause problems. The rectifier diodes can have excessive capacitance that degrades the voltage signal to the load. Furthermore, such systems and their components can be bulky and expensive.